<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neon Signs by GhoulCourierSix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966551">Neon Signs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulCourierSix/pseuds/GhoulCourierSix'>GhoulCourierSix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulCourierSix/pseuds/GhoulCourierSix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading this tooth rot shit, I'll link my V's file below! We need more Mitch love in this house!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Anderson/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neon Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading this tooth rot shit, I'll link my V's file below! We need more Mitch love in this house!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness wraps itself around her like fog on a cloudy wet morning. She tries to fight back, pushing the darkness away but it claws at every inch of her body, pinning her down, the haunting memory of that ice bath, flooding into her mouth and making her choke and claw at the air for freedom. </p><p>Help me please, don't let me fucking die here. I can't breathe.</p><p>Isabella jolts awake, her chest heaving in panic, her lungs on fire trying to take in all the oxygen around her. The small sheet of sweat covering her body made her panic more.</p><p>Fucking ice bath</p><p>Her head pounds along with her heart, her loose night shirt and boxers now hugging her body, damp, making her feel disgusting. The bedroom is deathly silent only the distant noise of night city can be heard. Looking at the alarm clock, the flashing lights reading 4:36AM, she sighs hard feeling defeated before the day even started.</p><p>She feels around the bed in the pitch black. The left side of the bed is cold, no soft breathing, no arm around her waist.</p><p>Mitch, where's Mitch?</p><p>The panic stirs in her head.</p><p>He's gone. Never coming back. He can't be gone.</p><p>She throws the covers off herself, swinging her legs off the bed onto the padded carpet, the material hugging her toes like a pair of socks. Dizziness overtakes her body, the room zooming out like she's looking down a skyscraper. If she could just fly the fear of falling wouldn't be so prominent.</p><p>Get it together</p><p>Standing up on shaky legs she leans over turning on the bedside lamp causing the room to dimly light up. The red light from the turned off TV hanging on the wall beams in the corner of her eye. Various posters, pictures and memorabilia dawn the walls and shelves along with an open wardrobe with Mitch's Nomad clothes hanging clean and delicate. She smiles thinking of all the great times they had and how she's so happy they decided to stick close to home.</p><p>She remembers moving in together for the first time, mattress on the floor watching old movies while they ate pizza, surrounded by boxes as they used each other for warmth. She smiles softly at the memories and stands, the room smells like fresh bedding and berries from the air freshener plugged into the wall. Walking into the hallway the cold instantly washes over her causing her to shiver. She misses Mitch's arms around her, holding her against his chest during these winter nights. </p><p>Nibbles is curled up fast asleep in his basket, she can't help but scratch behind his ear feeling his dry skin against her fingertips, smiling as he stretches his paws out, tiny claws protruding out slightly. The room is desolate except for a light painted across the floor, changing tints slightly. </p><p>Peeking her head around she sees Mitch on the balcony, doors wide open and the curtains pulled to the side, cigarette in hand he takes a puff and flicks it away from him to fall down to the city life below. The anxiety that had built in her stomach melted. His shirt hugs his figure nicely in all the right places. Mitch in her friends words has a dad body, makes her chuckle honestly. His boxer shorts loose around his hips, the way the changing lights illuminate his features like an angel, chiseled jaw, the stubble that scratches her cheek in the best ways and the tiny scars on his face that molded him into the man he is today. This gentle human who makes her feel the way no person ever has before, the way his big rough hands cup her cheeks ever so gently, holding her hand, loving every inch of her, scars and all.</p><p>Sure they had petty arguments but he's never raised his voice and the fights never last long. She often thinks how lucky she is to meet such a kind hearted soul. One of the many reasons she fell in love with him.</p><p>"Mitch?, What are you doing up so late?" She asks gently as not to startle him.</p><p>"Good morning beautiful, they changed the lights on the signs so I wanted to have a look since it woke me up" he says with a soft grin looking over his shoulder, their eyes meeting.</p><p>Isabella huffs out a laugh and joins him on the balcony, instantly the smell of Mitch's cologne works its way up her nose, that feeling of home stews in her stomach as she leans into him, he wraps his arms around her pulling her into his chest. She can hear his heartbeat against her ear, like a small drum singing her to sleep.</p><p>"Another nightmare?" </p><p>She nods against his chest a little embarrassed by the fact she needs company to sleep like a terrified little child. She hums as thick fingers run through her red curly locks, rubbing a piece of hair between his fingers.</p><p>"I'm sorry darling, if I was there you wouldn't have had a nightmare" the guilt in his voice is evident.</p><p>She looks up quickly with a scowl, her hands on his chest gripping his shirt.</p><p>"Never blame yourself Mitch, I'm a grown woman, you shouldn't have to be with me on a night I should be able to sleep alone" </p><p>"You're never too old or grown to need help" He leans down slightly pressing his lips to her forehead.</p><p>He pulls back slightly but she reaches up, catching his lips with her own, his lips are surprisingly soft, she can taste the cigarette he had earlier on his lips, her fingers tracing the small scars on his cheek then the cyberware on his chin.</p><p>"I love you Mitch" she whispers as she pulls away from his lips.</p><p>"And I love you Isabella, let's get some sleep, you must be exhausted"</p><p>She hates to admit that he was right, the shadow of exhaustion is looming over her, making her eyes heavy and sting due to lack of sleep.</p><p>Taking his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze they head back inside and shut the door on Night City once again.</p><p>Isabella gently picks up Nibbles from his basket, holding him close to her chest he nuzzles into her now dry shirt, purring gently. </p><p>She sighs shutting the bedroom door behind them, Mitch stretches and groans loudly as he slips under the covers</p><p>"Come here babe" he pats her side of the bed gently</p><p>She leans down letting Nibbles jump out of her arms, he curls up on the end of the bed tucking his head between his paws. Isabella climbs into bed, the soft mattress making her joints sing in pleasure.</p><p>Turning on her side she's met with a pair of glimmering icy blue eyes, his black robot arm sneaks around her waist pulling her into him, she chuckles and hides her face in his neck as he gives her hip a squeeze.</p><p>"Te amo mi alma" she whispers against his skin</p><p>"Darling you know I'm still learning Spanish, for all I know you could be calling me a bastard, I only understood the, I love you part" he gives out a hearty laugh.</p><p>"You're getting good! I can't believe you translated that" she rolls her eyes playfully.</p><p>"Yea yea I love you too you bastard" </p><p>She closes her eyes and falls deeper into his touch. She can tell Mitch has already passed out, his laboured breathing protecting her from any future nightmares as she floats into the pit of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>